


the moon is a lesbian

by dreamersoftenlie (summerdayghost)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Moon Knight (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Guns, Notfic, Picspam, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/dreamersoftenlie
Summary: and so is the punisher#wakeupamerica





	the moon is a lesbian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Mullholond_Typewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mullholond_Typewriter/gifts).



> I clicked "No Achive Warnings Apply" because I'm pretty sure skulls don't count as "Graphic Depictions of Violence", but if anyone disagrees with me feel free to let me know.

[](http://uploads.im/Eg51r.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if you would want this gifted to you, The_Mullholond_Typewriter, in fact I'll ungift it if you want, but it was absolutely our Halloween costumes that inspired this moodboard.


End file.
